Minha Vida Com Ela
by angelsartoreto
Summary: Alguns anos se passaram. Domingo de manhã, Cebola faz uma reflexão de sua vida com Mônica. Essa é a minha primeira oneshot. Espero que gostem.


**Minha Vida Com Ela**

- "Ainda não tínhámos um ano quando nos conhecemos. Éramos bebês, inocentes, sem sequer imaginar o que nos aguardava no futuro.

Os anos anos foram passando e fomos crescendo. Outros amigos nós conhecemos.

O Cascão, que viria a ser meu melhor amigo, mudou-se com pouco mais de 1 ano para a nossa vizinhança. Sempre gostando de bagunça e sujeira. Me lembro até hoje dos pais dele correndo atrás dele na rua para obrigá-lo a tomar banho. Era muito engraçado. Mas ele acabou mudando com o tempo.

Magali chegou também ainda bebê, um pouco depois que me mudei, segundo me disse minha mãe, uma vez. Sempre comilona. É a melhor amiga dela até hoje.

Ela... Mônica...

Quantas coisas vivemos juntos.

Meus sentimentos por essa garota começaram muito cedo. Ainda éramos crianças.

É certo que eu não sabia bem o que sentia. Era muito jovem, tinha apenas seis anos. Mas já fazia de tudo para chamar sua atenção. Eu a chingava, fazia gestos grosseiros e desenhos feios nas paredes. Eu sabia do seu gênio forte e sempre acabava apanhando por isso.

Mas eu não ligava. Mal os ferimentos curavam-se e lá estava eu de novo mexendo com ela. Era um vício. Algo que me fazia bem.

Logo entramos na escola.

Lá, a coisa não mudou.

Era bolinha de papel e recados na lousa todos os dias. Vivíamos indo para o corredor pelas brigas na classe. Mônica ficava super mal humorada, mas eu não me importava. Gostava de ficar sozinho com ela nem que fosse para irritá-la mais um pouco."

Perdido em seus pensamentos, Cebola coloca a xícara de café em cima do peitoril da janela.

O sol de domingo ilumina seus olhos. Ainda veste pijama. Não se importa. Tem que levatanr as seis a semana toda para trabalhar. Pode se dar ao direito de ficar até mais tarde de pijama no domingo.

Vozes brincalhonas de crianças chegam ao seu ouvido, seguidas de um som de água sendo espalhada.

- Melane não empurre seu irmão na piscina! _ ele ouve uma voz ralhar. Sorri. Ela sempre teve temperamento forte.

Fecha os olhos. Seus pensamentos se voltam para uma época um pouco mais recente. Sua adolescência.

- "Tivemos a sorte de cair na mesma sala como sempre quando entramos no colegial.

Mas nessa época, já com quinze anos, eu já sabia o que se passava no meu coração.

Como poderia recusar que seu sorriso fazia meus olhos brilharem?

Como poderia negar a reação do meu corpo ao ver o corpo de moça que ela já possuía?

Como podia não admitir que sua voz parecia um cântigo dos anjos para mim?

Já não podia negar o que sentia.

Eu a amava e sabia disso. Não só eu como todos a minha volta.

O desafio agora era admitir o que sentia.

Minha maior dúvida era se ela retribuída também aos meus sentimentos.

É claro que ela também dava algumas dicas de que sim, mas eu era tímido demais para perguntar.

Nosso primeiro beijo aconteceu depois que derrotamos o Capitão Feio... Ou era Poeira Negra?... Bah! Não importa. O que interessa é que ela tomou a iniciativa e a anta ficou tão envergonhada que saiu correndo, ao invés de aproveitar a chance que ela estava me dando!"

Cebola fez uma careta de reprovação. Depois sorriu.

- "Coisas de adolescente bobo.

Passamos por muita coisa depois disso.

Foi então, quando estávamos enfrentando nosso monstro anterior, que ela me beijou novamente.

Me senti no paraíso.

Dessa vez, eu não saí correndo, mas também não tomei novamete a iniciativa de dizer o que sentia.

Um pouco mais tarde, eu finalmente consegui dizer, indiretamente é claro, que ela era a garota que mais me importava. Vi que ela ficou feliz. Mas os acontecimentos que sucederam não nos permitiram continuar com a nossa conversa, e acabamos não nos entendendo como pretendíamos."

Cebola suspirou. Esvaziou a caneca de café. Levantando da cadeira, se dirigiu a cozinha. Ela não estava lá. Devia está arrumando as camas. Lavou sua caneca com calma e foi para os fundos da casa onde duas crianças brincavam alegremente na piscina.

Ficou observando-as com carinho.

Parecia impossível a vida que tinha agora. Mas era real. E a tinha formado junto com ela.

- "O terceiro beijo aconteceu no acampamento.

Eu me desesperei por achar que ela tinha morrido afogada. Indo contra minha timidez, esquecendo que tinha mais de vinte pessoas em volta e agindo por impulso, eu a beijei, enquanto a carregava inconciente em meus braços. Quando ela acordou, eu a abracei muito forte, transmitindo ali todo o amor e preocupação que sentia.

Tive que aturar um mês de zoação depois disso..."

Cebola sorri. Essas lembranças eram muito boas.

Um choro se ouve. Assustado, ele corre para junto das crianças.

- O que foi?

- A Melane me jogou no chão!

- Mentira! Você que é um abacate mole.

- Não sou não!

- Já chega! Está machucado?

- Aqui, ó.

O menino lhe mostra o braço.

- É só um ralado pequeno. Quando eu era criança, tomava cada pancada feia.

- É mesmo?

- Sim. Isso aí passa logo. Pode voltar a brincar.

- Tá bom.

Cebola balança a cabeça conformado quando vê as duas crianças voltarem a brincar como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- "Crianças..." _ ele pensa.

Voltando para o lugar que esteva, ele voltou a seus pensamentos.

- "Começamos a namorar algum tempo depois disso.

Quantas lembranças...

Continuamos o namoro até os dezoito anos, quando terminamos a escola e pudemos nos casar.

Nossa primeira filha, Melane, nasceu dois anos depois, seguida pelo Max, que é três anos mais novo..."

- Cê, você está olhando as crianças? _ a voz de Mônica soa no ar.

Cebola se vira. Ela estava a poucos metros dele. Ele olha para ela cheio de ternura. Em seu ventre, ela carrega o terceiro filho do casal.

- Sim, querida.

- Toma cuidado. A Melanie pegou mania de ficar empurrando o Max na piscina.

Mõnica volta para dentro.

- "Melanie hoje tem oito anos e Max cinco.

Em breve teremos mais uma menina. Acho que se chamará Carla.

Estou muito ansioso para isso...."

Cebola olha novamente para esposa, que está na cozinha.

- "Minha vida com ela até agora foi a melhor possível.

Hoje eu estou com vinte e oito anos, dois filhos lindos e indo para o terceiro, emprego estável, vida tranqüila... E a esposa mais linda do mundo.

O que mais um cara como eu poderia querer?

Nada.

Minha vida com ela é perfeita..."

**FIM**

* * *

**Oi, gente!!**

**Olha eu aqui outra vez com mais uma fic.**

**Essa é a primeira oneshot que eu faço. Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Beijos a todos.**


End file.
